Talk:The Seven Homunculi/@comment-50.5.231.30-20180707205901
Now hears the real fascinating thing about using Fullmetal Alchemist 1 the villains are just amazing, I mean they have such complex and amazing villains I mean yeah they are evil but they go so much into them and who they are and there’s this villain in hear but I’ll talk about him later but he is such an evil vile vicious thing and he does such horrible things through out the entire series and yet his death scene literally drove me to tears I’m not making this up I’m not doing this for dramatic effects I literally got tearry eyes in his death scene that’s how amazing that anime is the character development. And the 2nd thing that’s really amazing about using Fullmetal Alchemist is that there are two versions of them they made a remake of it and they weren’t that far off of each other so the quality is not that different I mean let me explain why there’s two versions Fullmetal Alchemist first of all for people who don’t know what it’s about it’s set in this alternate world where Alchemy is possible the Alchemy you know like turning led into gold sort of thing but it is not Alchemy like oh magic Alchemy but they go into the science of it basically like in our world we use steam, electricity, we discover chemistry and fissics they’re um... science of the real world didn’t really start out but modern science really began becoming modern science with the chemistry Alchemy led to chemistry in Fullmetal Alchemist it just stayed with Alchemy so the world is basically run around that they still have cars but they don’t have airplanes, they have electricity but it’s not the same sort of electricity if that makes any sense so again rambling that’s the setting the Fullmetal Alchemist the reason there are two animes is Because when they made the first series in 2003 the manga which is a Japanese comic that it’s based off of was still in production it was still coming out with monthly issues and it was a popular anime I forgot what company was producing it they decided ‘ Hey this is such a great manga it’s so popular let’s make an anime! ’ problem with that is that they got caught up to the story so they said ‘ ok we can just wait for the monthly issue to come out each month and released the episode a month after that so basically we can make an episode one month at a time ‘ but they couldn’t do that they couldn’t make money that way so what they did is that they basically split off onto there own story and made up there own story along the way and that happens with a lot of animes a lot of animes are inpatient they don’t want to wait for the story to come out each month because some of them go on for years Inuyasha which is my other favorite anime it ran on for 10 years off the manga before it finally ended so I guess that is a good purpose to just sort of fer off a lot of times they catch up and then they fer off so because of that they have 2 versions of it the 2003 version which split off had its own plot, it’s own story line which was ok, but then in 2009 after the manga finally finished they remade with a complete loyal adaptation of The manga and in my personal opinion the remake which is called Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood is the better of the two series. The plot is not as confusing, it is not as rushed, it’s not as forced, it is just so amazing,so many characters that were in it were not in the first 2003 version. But the reason it is so interesting to use these characters is because this allows so many possibilities.